The present disclosure relates to compositions and processes for depositing and forming palladium layers on various substrates. The compositions may be flowable solutions or pastes, for example, and used to coat and/or print objects such as electronic devices or components thereof by solution deposition processes including spin coating, dip coating, screen printing, offset printing, gravure printing, flexographic printing, and inkjet printing.
Palladium (Pd) is a rare metal with many unique properties, resulting in its widespread use. For example, palladium is used in catalytic converters of automobiles to convert combustion byproducts into less harmful substances. Palladium is also used in many electronics devices, ceramic capacitors, fuel cells, and so on. Palladium layers/structures are conventionally formed in such devices by electroplating, sputtering or chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
There is an urgent need to form a palladium layer by way of a solution deposition process. For high speed deposition/coating processes, there is a wetting challenge to achieve a defect free palladium layer on certain substrates.